


Let's go to the Mall

by semifunctionalfangirl



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semifunctionalfangirl/pseuds/semifunctionalfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan sees Jonathan in a tuxedo and all bets are off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go to the Mall

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Cherri. These are her ideas, I've just put them on paper.

Evan glanced down at the invitation in his hand. "Babe?" He called out. 

"I'm recording!" His boyfriend replied, yelling through the closed door of his office. 

Evan sighed and headed towards the room. He opened the door and leaned on the frame. Jonathan was playing Mortal Kombat X with Luke and from the sounds of it, they were having the time of their lives. 

"Fuck you, bitch! Ah! No, no, please!" He screamed, laughing loudly into his microphone. "I won!"

Evan couldn't hear Luke's response, but whatever it was made Jon laugh louder. "Delirious is the wiener!"

He waited patiently as Jon finished up his call before coming behind him and placing a kiss on the top of his head. "You up for a trip to the mall?"

Jonathan looked up at him with a crooked eyebrow. "What the hell do we need at the mall?"

Evan waved the invitation in front of his face. "Just got Mini and Tyler's wedding invitation and we need to get them a gift."

Jonathan grabbed it from his hand. "I still can't believe Wildcat finally nutted up and asked him."

"Just like you finally nutted up to ask me out?" Evan smiled. 

"That's different. I had no idea you liked me back. Mini and Wildcat have been together forever. They were together before they even knew they were together." Jonathan lightly kissed Evan. "Let's go to the mall everybody!" He sang. 

"Robin Sparkles, Delirious? Really?"

"You fucking love it, you Canadian." He bounced out of the room, blue eyes sparkling in mischief. "Let's go to the mall! You won't be soooory!" He continued to sing down the hallway. 

Evan shook his head fondly. He really loved this man. 

Jonathan drove, obnoxiously humming the same song. It was a trait of his; once a song was started, it was hard pressed to get him to stop. A lot of times, he doesn't realize he's doing it. Evan remembers one time where he was singing his outro song for two days straight before Evan snapped. 

Evan turned the radio on, hoping to find something, anything, to get Jonathan to stop. 

Jon knew what he was doing though and blushed, embarrassed. "You can just tell me to stop you know."

Evan placed his hand over Jonathan's and entwined their hands. "I'm sorry, babe. It wasn't the humming more as it was the song choice."

Jon squeezed his hand. "So what're you thinking about getting them?"

"I have no fucking idea. Like a toaster or something?" Evan has no clue what an appropriate wedding gift is. 

Jonathan laughed. "A toaster?"

"Fuck if I know!" Evan said loudly. "I haven't been to a wedding in my life!"

"Calm down, drama boy. We'll figure something out." Jonathan was laughing at him again but the sparkle in his eye was fond. He parked the car outside of Macy's and the two entered the store hand in hand. 

They looked around for an hour, even going so far as to asking a sales associate what an appropriate gift was for two gamers who were getting married. But nothing popped out at them as the perfect gift for their best friends. 

"This is hopeless." Evan groaned, leaning into Jon's shoulder. "I hate shopping."

Jon chuckled before pulling him out of the department store. "Come on, I have an idea." 

The mall was crowded for a Tuesday as Jon led Evan into a formal attire shop. 

"I have a tux already, Jon." Evan told him. 

"Well I don't. So humor me, okay bitch?" Jonathan was grinning and Evan couldn't resist. 

"Fine, you jackass." Jonathan cheered and pushed Evan towards the dressing rooms. He sat on a couch and waited as Jon flitted around the store. The clerk was watching him with amusement, occasionally throwing in his two cents about Jon's choices. 

Evan didn't realize that he was expected to try clothes on as well until Jon shoved a black tux with a red vest into his hands. He wrapped a black bow tie around his neck and looked at him expectantly. 

"I told you I had a tux already."

"And you said you'd humor me." Jonathan replied. 

Evan sighed and stood up. "Fine. At the same time then?"

Jon nodded and kissed him. 

Evan was quick to change into his tux, and exited the fitting room. He looked at himself in the mirror as he waited for Jon, and didn't think he looked half bad. Huh, he might even buy it. 

All thoughts were wiped from his mind when Jonathan exited his room. 

"Holy fucking shit." Evan muttered. He had never seen anything more beautiful than what was right in front of him. The suit fit Jon perfectly, as if it had been made for him. It was bold across his shoulder, the waistband fit snugly, and the pants were hugging him in all the right places. He was fixing his cuffs and had no idea the heated looks he was receiving. Evan thought he looked like James Bond, and the idea made him instantly hard. 

Jonathan looked up then, and his eyes widened at the blown out look that Evan was giving him. "What?"

"We have to leave right now."

Jonathan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion first, then settled as the situation hit him. He eyes flickered down to Evan's crotch and he grinned in acknowledgement. He sauntered up to him, his knee torturously nudging Evan's erection. Evan had to bite his tongue to hold back the moan as to not alert the store clerk to his predicament. 

"What happened, baby?" Jon's voice was sultry in his ear. "Are you thinking about all the ways I could fuck you without getting a wrinkle on this suit?"

"Jon..." He said in warning. He got the sudden image of Jonathan in his tux, gin martini in one hand and the other holding him down as he pounded into him, and had to close his eyes, inhaling shakily. Who knew he had a James Bond kink?

"I'm gonna buy this tuxedo, and you're going to wait patiently for me. Then we're going to leave, and I'll take care of your little...problem." Jon cupped him through the dress pants and Evan's knees nearly buckled. 

Evan had never changed so quickly in his life. He left the suit in the dressing room before dashing out and through the store. He stood by the entrance impatiently, ignoring the knowing looks of the store clerk. Jonathan was taking his sweet time and when he finally approached the counter with his purchase, Evan was pouting like a child. 

"Jonathan..." He whined, earning himself a chuckle. He was being tormented, his dick straining painfully against his jeans. He tried his best to cover it, but realized it was useless. 

Jonathan said nothing, just grinned as he took his suit bag in one hand and Evan's hand in the other. 

Evan fought the urge to run through the mall and somehow managed to find enough strength to walk calmly next to his boyfriend. He wasn't sure how, because all he could think about was Jonathan's cock buried deep into his ass. He looked longingly at the bathroom as they passed and contemplated just dragging him into a stall. 

Jonathan squeezed his hand, reading his mind. "No way. I plan on bending you over the couch, not fucking you in a dirty stall. Though I'll be sure to add exhibitionist to your list of kinks, baby."

Evan shot him an unimpressed look, but knew that he was right. The idea of fucking in public sent a thrill through his body. 

He didn't know what was going on. He was never this needy, but fuck if he couldn't get the image of Jonathan in a tuxedo out of his mind. How the fuck was he going to survive the wedding without having his wicked way with Jon? Or vice versa? 

There was no specific roles in their relationship. The two alternated who was taking it by how desperate they were. But Jonathan was always more dominating in bed, whether he was the top or the bottom. His words were filthy usually, and Evan was pretty sure he could get off just to the sound of his voice. In fact, in the days where they were still just friends playing video games, he would do just that. 

It sounds creepy if he thinks about it too long. Jonathan thought it was sexy and spent a night whispering dirty words into his ear as he worked Evan open. It was the best kind of torture. 

And finally, finally, they were at the car. Jonathan hung up his bag in the backseat while Evan jumped into the passenger seat. His face was in Jonathan's neck the second he was seated, biting and licking and driving Jon crazy. 

"Ev," he gasped out. "Unless you want me to crash us into a ditch, you're going to have to stop." 

Evan palmed Jon through his jeans. "I trust you." He whispered into his neck. 

"I don't trust myself." He gently, but reluctantly, pushed Evan away. "We're only ten minutes from home."

Evan grinned. "Make it seven." 

They were barely in the house before Evan was being pushed against the door, Jonathan's lips attached to his neck, copying the same technique Evan had applied to him earlier. He nudged Evan's legs open and pinned his arms above his head. He gyrated his hips, grinding their dicks together. The friction was glorious and horrible at the same time. Evan honest to god whimpered. 

"I'm gonna take such good care of you, baby." Jonathan was saying. "You have no idea how fucking good you looked in that store. I wanted to shove you in the dressing room and strip you before fucking you against the mirror. Would you have liked that, baby? To see yourself come undone?"

"Fuck yes," Evan moaned. There was way to much clothing between them. "Jonathan...clothes." He was proud he could even get out those words. His brain was quickly turning to oatmeal. 

Jonathan chuckled and Evan felt a surge of pleasure. His laugh was the biggest turn on for him. 

Jon released him and stepped back. "Get undressed and bend over the armrest." He commanded him. "I'm going to get the lube."

Evan was wrong before, because the speed in which he shed his clothes was definitely the quickest he'd had ever changed. He leaned over the armrest of the couch, his forearms resting on the couch cushion and his head turned towards the hallway that Jonathan had disappeared down. He was shaking in anticipation and by the time Jon was back, stark naked with a bottle in his hand, he had his hand on his dick. 

Jonathan shook his head and tsk'd. "You're so impatient, baby. Look at you, so ready for me. Put both hands on the cushion."

Evan reluctantly released his dick and placed both arms in front of him. He dropped his head onto his arms and jutted his ass out further. Jon was casually running his hand down Evan's back and to his ass, grabbing his cheek and landing a light smack to it. Evan gasped. 

The next thing Evan knew, his cheeks were spread and Jonathan was licking a strip up his crack. He jolted violently, and Jonathan's grip tightened. 

His tongue circled Evan's hole before pushing past the bundle of nerves. Evan had to bite his arm to keep from screaming. Jon thrust his tongue in and out, effectively doing his part of both lubricating him and stretching him. But Evan knew that it wouldn't be enough, and Jon's fingers will have to continue the preparation. 

But for now, he just reveled in the sensations he was receiving from his lover. 

He was panting Jonathan's name over and over and Jon slapped his ass in response. Then his tongue was gone, and a puff of air had Evan clenching and shivering. 

"I love how I can just take you apart, baby. You're such a slut for my tongue, aren't you?" 

Evan could only nod and thrust his hips. His poor dick was feeling neglected and his ass needed something in it, preferably Jon's dick. 

"Not yet. I have to get you nice and ready, baby. I don't want to hurt you." Evan was amazed again at how Jon just _knew _.__

__Jon cupped his balls and gave his dick a tight squeeze. He kissed the small of his back almost reverently. Like he couldn't believe this beautiful creature in front of him was his. If Evan could've seen his face at this moment, he would've choked on his own tears at how Jon was looking at him. It was with so much love, so much happiness... It was as if Jonathan was trying to portray just how much it would kill him if Evan ever left and a promise that Jonathan never would. Evan would have seen these things in Jonathan's eyes and returned the feelings, had it not been for the lubed finger he suddenly felt breach his hole._ _

__"I fucking love you so much." Jonathan said heavily as he fucked Evan with his fingers. He leaned over his back and kissed his shoulders. He kissed the scar that Evan got after he had surgery on his shoulder blade from a hockey accident. He kissed the small tribal tattoo on Evan's other shoulder._ _

__Two fingers were now moving in and out of him, and coherent words were a distant memory. Unintelligible noises were leaving his lips, making Jonathan laugh._ _

__"How articulate of you, babe." He sat back up and curled his two fingers inside of his boyfriend. Evan writhed and screamed as they scraped his prostrate._ _

__"Jon...fuck...I need you." Evan managed to croak._ _

__Jonathan complied and Evan was momentarily stunned at how empty he felt. It didn't last long as Jon was slowly, torturously, pushing the head of his lubricated dick into his asshole._ _

__The stretch was fucking heaven and it wasn't long before Evan felt deliciously full._ _

__Jonathan started off with a slow rhythm, just flicking his hips forward sharply to get Evan used to his size. Soon though, Jonathan couldn't hold back any longer and the next thrust was hard and fast. Evan dropped his head to the cushions with a shout._ _

__The pace became brutal as Jonathan grabbed Evan's hips and pulled him back as he thrust forward. Evan knew he was going to have fabric burn on his stomach tomorrow, but he couldn't find it in himself to care._ _

__And then there was a hand on the back of his neck and his face is being pushed down into the couch. In this new position, his back was arched just right that every thrust of Jon's hips had his dick hitting Evan's prostate. Stars exploded in the back of his eyes and he moaned loudly._ _

__"Fuck yeah, baby. Let me hear you." Jonathan was panting and Evan could tell he was getting close because his moves were starting to become uncoordinated. "Let me hear you cum for me."_ _

__"Jonathan, please...touch me." Evan's dick was aching for some kind of pressure. Jon obliged and used his other hand to pump his dripping cock. It was sloppy and the position was slightly awkward, but Evan came on the side of their couch with a scream after only three strokes._ _

__And all it took was the tightening of his asshole around Jon's dick and a few more thrusts for Jon to cum, his hands flying to Evan's hips to ground himself deep inside of him._ _

__He collapsed on top of his lover, his dick slipping from between Evan's cheeks. He placed a messy kiss to Evan's face._ _

__Both men were panting heavily and Evan was pretty sure it was the best sex they've ever had._ _

__After a few minutes, the weight of Jon's body became uncomfortable as Evan was still leaning over the arm of the couch._ _

__"Babe, you're crushing me." He muttered into the cushion. Jonathan laughed but got up and as Evan stood, slapped his ass again. His dick gave a twitch in interest but he was much to exhausted to go another round right now._ _

__They went into the bathroom and cleaned each other off before heading back into the living room and collapsing on the couch. Neither had the energy or the will power to put their clothes back on. Not that it mattered. Jonathan threw his legs over Evan's lap and settled his head on his shoulder._ _

__"That sure was something." Jonathan murmured._ _

__"You're going to be the death of me, babe." Evan placed a kiss to his temple and snaked an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Both enjoyed the post-coitus cuddling almost as much as the sex._ _

__It was a few minutes later, as Jonathan was nearly asleep, when Evan jolted up. "Fuck!"_ _

__"What? What happened?" Jon's eyes were wide and panicked._ _

__"We forgot to buy the present!"_ _

__Jonathan groaned before elbowing Evan in the ribs. "Fuck you. I thought there was something wrong."_ _

__"Well we can't show up at the wedding without a gift. And we certainly can't tell Tyler and Mini that we were too busy fucking to get them a present." Evan pointed out as Jonathan settled back down with a yawn._ _

__"But we were. Besides, we have plenty of time to get them something. Now shut the fuck up. I'm trying to sleep."_ _

__Evan laughed and tightened his grip on his boyfriend._ _

__"I love you." Jonathan said sleepily._ _

__"I love you, too, baby." Evan grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered them, before leaning his head onto Jon's. His hair was so soft and Evan drifted off to sleep thinking about how he could spend the rest of his life just like this._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> bananabus-squadgoals


End file.
